turning point
by caissaG
Summary: A mysterious country is playing the strings n the other countries some she turns into girls would they survive her craziness watch out maybe you are her next victim
1. Chapter 1

CaissaG: hehehehehehe well this is going to be fun

JhulynP :what did you do again huh

CaissaG :you'll see Jhulyn you'll see

7:00 a.m in the morning Ludwig waked up as normal as an day it's been like this for the past generations that he wake up in the same hour he stand up from his bed and went to the bathroom he opened the faucet and washed his face to wake him up a little bit he went back to his bedroom to arrange his bed everything must clean and precise that's his motto then he saw a lump on his bed

"Italia wake up! time to start our training!" Ludwig poked the sleeping form to wkae the person but it didn't move he continued to poke the figure until he is mad and he pulled the cover to reveal a giirl sleeping

"WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed making the girl waked up

"ve~ good morning doitsu !" the girl stand up to hug the startled German but shestopped

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME WHO..ARE..YOU!" he screamed making the girl cry

"WAAAHHH doitsu didn't recognise me anymore waaaaaah!" the girl practically screamed

"I-Italy? is that you?"Ludwig asked finding the resemblance immediately the girl stopped from crying and tackled the German into a bone-crushing suffocating(courtesy of the brests thank you) hug

"ve~ Doitsu didn't forgot grazie a dio!"the italian sighed germany didn't pull away knowing too well that it would make the italian cry again so he just pat the back of the Italian girl then Germany noticed a scroll

"Italia stop I think I see a clue" he said calmly so he wouldn't startled the italian and to stop another crying session on morning so Italy let go then GErmany get a good look of what Italy looks like she has a long brown hair with a tinge of red and there is the stray curl that can't be tamed even the clothes were loose the chest area is quite tight it is also sure she has a nice curvy body over all she is one hot tomatoe but Germany erased all the thoughts that came in his mind he opened the scroll to find a message

_greetings Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt and Mrs. Feliciana Beilschmidt-Vargas ,_

_now now before you get your wurst in a twist Ludwig Beilshmidt on what happened to your friend (crush/fantasy/future wife) I'd like to inform you I'm the one responsible for 'this particular change'_

_and to give a hint I'm also a country like you and please don't confuse me with Arthur or should I say Alice Kirkland! that's right Mr. Ludwig Beilshmidt Italy is not just the only one too you know there are more and the change is just temporary have fun and don't forget the way to an Italian's heart is through it's stomach and if it is no use then just pull the stray curl_

_P.S I change my mind the spell is permanent mwuhahahahahahaa_

_love,_

_the anonymous country_

he blush on the German's face is apparent 'how dare this country to say Italia is my future wife I mean I really n't care and quite pl- I mean it's bad to think like that Scheiße! was soll ich denken"

he turned around to see the girl started to blush then it him right on his face he's sporting a hard from the thoughts and the contact and the hug

Romano is sleeping on one of the spare rooms of Antonio because the 'tomato bastard' as Romano call Antonio messaged him in the middle of the night about something very important (he truth is Antonio message Romano that there is a new tomato market opening that night but when Romano arrived at Antonio's house it started to rain and as a scaredy cat Romano opted to sleep on one of the spare rooms than to leave because he only bring his scooter with him

"despertar mi pequeño tomate!" Antonio's voice broke Romano's beautiful dream consisting which is a tomato heaven

"zitto pomodoro bastardo" Romano shout back he jerked up because there is a sudden change in his manly voice the there is something tickling 'his' back the 'he' tried to reach it only to feel hair the he look down to see two big lumps on her shirt the she give an ear splitting scream Antonio is too surprised to see a girl on Romano's bed

"who are you señorita?" he asked

"can't you see bastardo del tomate soy yo Romano!" he shout again in Spanish (

"Roma lo que pasó! quien es el que te hizo eso(Roma what happened! who is the one that did that to you)"ANtonio asked again as he put the breakfast on bed for Romano he look again at the bad-mouthed Italian to see the girl crying

"¿cuál es el problema mi pequeño tomate(what's the problem my little tomato)"as he hug Romano and the miracle is that Romano didn't stop spain instead he put her head on Antonio's shoulder

"I'm a freak I can't handle this tomato bastard I can't how can I live with this!" as she pointed on the lumps "and with out this !" as he squished Antonio's groin (hehehehehe)

"eeeeeek!" Antonio squeaked as Romano's hand make contact to his vital regions "I think that's not necessary to evaluate it Romano "Antonio blushed as Romano take hold of herself and hastily snatched back her hand

"sorry I got carried away" ROmano blushed cearly embarssed of what happened then she noticed the scroll lying beside her she opened the scroll and read the message she gasped (the letter is the same but with Antonio's and Romano's(Lovina in the letter) instead of Luwig and Feliciano(feliciana)

"what is it mi pequeño tomate?" Antonio asked startled by Romano's expression

"th-there are more , there are more countries affected by this thing!" She shake Antonio hard enough to make him dizzy "listen pomodoro bastardo eh pomodoro bastardo! stai bene?(tomato bastard huh tomato bastard! are you okay?")

"wha-what happened?"Antonio asked completely recovered from Romano's shaking

"I'm not the only one it says right here that there are more countries affected with this!" as she point's her breast "and lost this!" as she reached out for Antonio's groin but she stopped as she noticed what she's doing

"huh so there are more?!" Antonio asked surprised

"yes ! I must leave now tomato bastard what if _'this'_ happens to mi fratello!" she start to shake Antonio again

"uhm about that your clothes seems to big and I don't own any female clothes"Antonio fidgeted his fingers in embarrassment that he can't help his friend and former colony

"WHAT!" Romano shouts again "bu-but bu-but I can't go out with out any clothes especially if I look like this!" she points herself

"what about I chaperoned you my little tomato"

"what about no!" she stand up to go to the bathroom only she forgot that she slept naked blood gushing out of Antonio's nose

"uhm , Romano you might want to cover your body" as Antonio tries to stop the blood

"huh eeeeep" Romano squeak as she grab the nearest cloth to cover her naked body "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING PERVERT!" she screamed making antonio apologize

"I will call Maria to fetch you some clothes I'm sure she will gladly help" Antonio said turning back to call the country

"who?'' Romano asked again

"phillipines you know the overly active girl that is the exact replica of your brother in female form"

"oh"

* * *

**CaissaG:well that's a wrap everybody**

**Jhulynp"you do know if they found out who you are the'll kill you**

**Caissag: well that's not gonna happen in no time they will thank me hehehehe**


	2. I smell some thing fishy!

**CaissaG: I can't believe it there are people who read my story I'm so honored tnx**

**JhulynP:yeah! thanks a lot and MAria is coming to this chapter go Piri-tan *fan girling***

**CaissaG: well maybe Alice and Alfred are entering here**

* * *

"kumusta (hello) papa!" an overly Active Filipina barged in Antonio's house already thirty minutes late (Filipino time)

"oh hello mi hija!" greet back by her surrogate father as cheerful meanwhile the Italian girl supposed to be a boy just zoned out of the cheerfulness of the two

"sorry papa I'm late kuya(big brother) Tondo won't let me go until I say what's my agenda he thought that i'm seeing some one so I tell him that kuya Lovi turns into a girl then he laugh so much that he peed on his pants and Kuya Manila had to clean it so here I am is it true papa that Kuya Lovi is now a girl? if so can I call her Ateh (A-teeh~ big sister) ? are you going to give her harana ? would you marry her by chance can I be the maid of honor please?" Maria asked in 10 seconds

"yes , yes , no, no, no, and that's it you understand huh mango kid ! and what do you mean harana?" Romano hissed

"oh it is similar to serenade you give harana as a form of saying that you love one it is a tradition in my country and it is so cheesy and you should hear papa sing you would fall in love with him and have tomato loving children " Maria rumbled as she daydream

"WHAT!?" Romano shout surprised and horrified from the Idea

"don't worry Ateh Lovi I will make you so pretty that papa would fall in love with ya" the Filipina giggled as she grab the Italian and worked her hair

"no it does not suit you" sh said as she put Roma's hair into a pony tail then to a fish tail braid then to a french braid it doesn't suits the Italian's face in Maria's opinion then she get an Idea

"hey PAPA! , do you still have the ribbon you use back then?"

"why?" Antonio asked in the kitchen making sandwiches

"we need it papa bilis(fast)" maria shouts as she comb the silky brown hair

"here it is Maria do you need to tie something?"Antonio came back of the room holding a tray with sandwiches and a red ribbon Maria stand up and get the ribbonn tying it on Romano's head

"finished! voila ganda mo teh (you're pretty big sister) like me hahahahah" Maria said proudly

"yeah you look hermoso mi pequeño tomate" Antonio gasped blushing like a tomato

"uhhm , thanks pomodoro bastardo " Romano blushed

"awwwww you two look like a tomato sooo cuute!" Maria fangirled

"zitto mango ragazza!"Romano hissed as she tries to peel off the father of the girl

* * *

Arthur is still sleeping in his comfortable four poster bed he's in pure bliss no stupid burger loving wanker or a perverted frog either only himself but he was having a strange dream

_ DREAM SEQUENCE_

_Arthur is walking on a meadow a fish net is partially covering his eyes soft music playing a wedding song he marveled at the exquisite sculptures made of ice mostly fairy tale creatures 'this is he wedding I like to have someday' he thought but he knew that it can't be for the facts that he is a nation and secondly he's future wife would not want this the only countries that believe or possess magic are Norway but Denmark would kill him if he hit on Norway second is Romania but he sees him as a friend and lastly Maria but Antonio would kill him if he dare lay a finger on his daughter and also she's like the female America a food enthusiast (glutton) but at least she eat his scone and do not vomit or any thing which is a feat and the real reason he can't marry her is she is a pro boxer , the S.O .M.U (Secret Organization of Magic Users) champion for the 5 years of the S.O.M.U's life Arthur shiver at the thought of their fight he versus the different creatures ready to do anything for their mistress as he walks towards the altar he didn't notice he's wearing a gown then he tripped but before he fall on to the ground a figure pulled him into a chaste hug only to see the smiling face of Alfred the a bright light appeared   
_

_ End of Dream Sequence_

Arthur jerked awake from the horrible dream he chase _'his'_ breath "tat was a horrifying dream" she commented then she gasped her voice then she tries to speak "wh-what happened?" she asked noticing that her voice is higher and more feminine then she dashed through the bathroom only to find a girl staring at Arthur on the mirror like Arthur she has blonde hair but longer reaching her thigh and her vision is a blur so she tries to conjure a glass out of thin air which is successful she put the glasses on she find her self h-o-t-t hott

"hmmm , not bad" as she turn to examine her rear she left the bathroom door open then a loud crash sounded and smoke emerged when the smoke clears out she see the one and only burger loving dim witted representation of the U.S.A beside her is an innocent looking girl she wears a glass just like her she hugs what looks like a polar bear

"hey , Iggy the hero needs help his little brother turned into a sister!" shouts the American while the Canadian just face palmed

"that bloody wanker h-he can't see me like this !" she whispered to herself ducking her head to the sink glancing at the two blond pair looking for the brit

"WHERE ARE YOU IGGY!?"Alfred shouts his voice echoing in the room

"brother stop shouting!" said the girl barely above whisper as Arthur tries to sneak into the back door to leave before someone will see her

"SORRY! ~hey you girl in Iggy's pjs did you see him? me and my sister needs him !" the American shouts at Arthur

"it's 'my sister and I ' damn you bloody wanker jut for oncewould you correct your grammar!" the girl shouts back at the American making a rude hand gesture

"I~Iggy? is that you?"asked the American surprised that not only his brother change

"of course you bloody wanker who do you think it is captain America?!" Arthur answered back angrily but surprised when Alfred tackled her and pinned her down the floor

"don't you dare insult my hero understand!"Alfred hissed angrily making the brit stutter

"if you kiss her I'm gonna puke!"kumajiro commented which made Alfred realize what happened happened and stand up holding a hand on Arthur but Arthur ignored it she stand up and swipe the dust off her body

"hey Arthur where are you ? why aren't you there at the mee-"A man appeared at the door it is romania he came to see if Arthur is okay send by their president Maria dela Cruz (after she finish Romano's hair and teaching her to use her imagination to make make-up dresses which proved that Romano has a talent in fashion) "hello there my lady may I ask is Arthur is in his humble abode?" the Romanian asked making Arthur blush

"i~it's me Alex I sort of forgotten about the meeting what did Mria summon this time a half man half horse or a sea dragon?" Arthur joked to lighten up the mood and to change the subject

"A~arthur is that you so youre not the only one huh?" Alex asked "and , oh she summons this time is a fairy though she call them _'lambana' " _Alex continued completely ignoring the American and the Canadian then Alfred gave out an Annoyed couch then the talking pair turned to see them

"Iggy can you turn Matthew back the hero is tired from kicking perverted ass to protect his darling li'l sis!" Alfred said in all seriousness which is a miracle

"that's where we're heading in you can come"Alex offered though he definitely want some private time with the brit but he must give a good impression to Arthur yes maybe they are quiet close during the S.O.M.U activity day but this one is not the same he must make a good impression to the brit to have what Maria called pogi points (pogi-handsome , pogi points means that a boy makes a step closer to be the girl's boy friend pogi points is important especially if you're competing with some one) and looks like he has competition and Alex would not lose

"sure , and where are we going , eh?" the Canadian girl speak up breaking the tension

"below the library and uhm who are you?" Arthur asked

"she's Canada my love " Alex said pulling Arthur closer to him making the brit blush (pogi points meter-Alex=2 Alfred=0) the American just fume when they arrive at the secret passage to the secret section of the library Alfred _'accidentally'_ kicked a shelf too hard making it fall towards Arthur with his amazing speed he saved Arthur from the apparent _'accident'_(pogi points chart-Alex=2 Alfred=1) then they enter the supposed to be the room where Arthur kepts the spell book for transformation and related to that subject but when they opened the room is quite empty except for a scroll

_dearest Ms. Alice Kirkland , Mr. Alfred Jones , Ms. Madeline Jones , and Mr. Alex Vampir ,_

_ you don't really think that I would let you have a thing that might turn you back to normal ms. ALice please bear with your new name you might say I don't have the right to give you a new name except you want people to hear you being called Arthur or Iggy right? just as I thought relay this message tomorrow morning all countries will have an urgent emergency meeting to discuss about the change on some of the fellow comrades_ all of you must attend I will give you the thing you need to change back to normal

love the mysterious country,

* * *

**CaissaG: hmm what challenges could i possibly order them that would add some spice**

**JhulynP:how about you turn the other countries to child and let them think that the couples you like are their parents?"**

**CaissaG: that's not bad I'll give it a try**


	3. meeting their love child

**CaissaG : hmm what do ya think would be their reactions abut _'the activity'_**

**JhulynP : do you think I care ?**

**CaissaG : well Maria would be the darling love child of Antonio and Lovina**

**JhulynP : well what are you waiting for start writing now **

**CaissaG : shuddup!**

**JhulynP : fast you're not being paid to slack off!**

**CaissaG : why? are you paying me anything?**

**JhulynP : why did I say I am paying you ?**

**CaissaG : fudge you and oh I forgot to say this I don't own hetalia if so I'm already rich and there are a lot of smutty things happening i promise**

**JhulynP : here we go again *sigh***

* * *

"places everyone , the gender-bent countries on my left and the spared countries on my right"Ludwig ordered stern as the other nations moved to their new designated area on Ludwig's left are Alice(England) , Madeline (Canada) , Feliciana (N. Italy) , Lovina (S. italy) , Sakura (Japan) , Norway , Iceland , Tino (Finland) and China while the others are on the right

"now we are all in here who do you think is this 'mysterious country' ?"Ludwig asked

"well no one really knows ~aru "China said

"and no one would admit ~da"Russia smiled creepily the purple aura is surrounding him again

"then why are we called to this emergency meeting?" Maria asked while getting a mango and eat it then Alice stand and walks towards the podium flowers falling out of no where (courtesy of flying mint bunny and Alice's fairies ) as she walks by making the other nations sighed especially a certain burger loving blonde wearing a bomber jacket with a number 50 on it and a certain Romanian

"the reason is that , when America" as she motioned towards the burger loving git " , Can~Canada Right?" she motioned towards a happy Canadian that someone aside from Gilbert , Alfred and her father France recognize her "Romania " as she acknowledge the smiling magic user "and I are searching for a spell book that might turn the other nations and I back to normal but somehow this _'mysterious country'_ smuggled it's bloody face into my house and steal all the books or any clue that might turn as back but the _'mysterious country'_ left a message that today is the day that the _'mysterious country'_ will give the cure to this _change _ " she finished while the other nations look dumb struck gaping at the predicament while the others look sympathetic at the affected by this _'curse'_ as Alice put it in a nice word then a loud shattering nose get the attention of the nations who quickly turn their head here it came from only to see that the glass window is shattered by a scroll carefully Ludwig picked the scroll and unrolled it

_ dear beloved nations , _

_ I see that you really take my words seriously , but do not worry for I am true to my words the cure is more of a challenge all nations will leave the room except_

_ Ms. Madeline__, Mr. Gilbert , Ms. Maria , Mr. Yoong-soo , Ms. Iceland , Sealand , and hongkong for they are the keys towards the cure and I will give you the next part_

_ of the challenge_

_ love, _

_ the mysterious country_

"hmm , this_ '_country' wants Ms. Madeline, Mr. Gilbert , Ms. Maria , Mr. Yoong-soo , Ms. Iceland , Sealand , and Taiwan not to leave in this room for they are the keys towards the cure and the other not mentioned would leave the conference room "LUdwig announced at the other nations when they heard what Ludwig said they scampered into the exit

"w~why is it the _'mysterious country'_ w~would refer us as the keys but I turned into this how can I find the cure if I am the K~key can I find or I~I would be s~stuck as this, EH?"Madeline asked Gilbert who is blushing like hell

"I~I don't know but the awesome me is sure that the key is being awesome!"Prussia said in his jerk-mode but it only make the Canadian stutter even more

"th~then I~I would be li~like th~this? be~because I'm not awe~awesome"the Canadian tried to stop the tears from flowing an all thanks to prussia who by the ways act so stupid to make the Canadian smile

* * *

**CaissaG : (awww young love) and why did I put this in? that's because they already turned into little cute kids isn't it great except for sealand who by the way is already a kid I know cliche**

**JhulynP : stop it let it continue!"*tackles stupid authoress***

* * *

"ah , eh... I mean is that maybe the key is awesomeness and you're awesome don't cry you will get ugly and you're ugly enough so don't cry" Gilbert tried to comfort the girl but it only makes the girl cry harder for being called ugly "what do I mean is you're more pretty if you smile "that made the crying girl stopped and even grace him a little smile then prussia look at the others Maria is looking with awe at everything Korea is with Maria gawking too ice land is there alone hugging a Mr. Puffin stuffed toy Sealand is still there while Taiwan is tying to make friends with Iceland then Prussia scrutinized the Canadian's features she has long wavy blonde hair on loose pigtails then the twin doors slammed open to reveal the young nations everyone gasped the boys are surprised and the girls well they gasped because of their cuteness even the turned ones then Ludwig noticed a scroll lying he onrolled it and read it

* * *

Dear Mr./Ms. whoever you are ,

now as you see , the children that you see over there is the keys to cure when the time comes when my sanity restores if that ever happens I will ask them one by one about their experience being you beloved fruit of love hahahahahahaha so the challenge is that first you will ask out as their mother and the one who had kids who is turned to their opposite gender is that their cure is your cure

name son/daughter marital status husband

Alice kirkland daughter Madeline Kirkland (for legal purposes) available none

Lovina Carriedo Maria Carriedo married Antonio Fernandandez Carriedo

Sakura Karpusi Yoong-soo Karpusi " Heracles Karpusi

Feliciana Beilschmidt Gilbert Beilschmidt. " Ludwig Beilschmidt

Svana Densen Emil Densen " Matthias Densen

Tina Oxenstierna. (A/N:cant think sorry 0/0) Peter Oxenstierna '' Berwald Oxenstierna

Chun Braginski Wang Braginski '' Ivan Braginski

* * *

now now as you can see you will live with your respective husbands in your house okay! and don't forget the Children's final judgement is your last hope thank you

love the '_mysterious country ' _,

P.S I altered the children's memories so they will think that you are they're parents _'teehee' _

blush crept on the gender-bent nations and their _'husbands' _as their names were called and appointed as the partner of the turned nations the turned nations are in different levels of emotions mostly nervous some are scared

"hey is it mama? , awesome it is mama! kesesesese!" Gilbert shouts as she caught sight of the Italian girl who perked up and opened her eyes to reveal warm brown eyes the albino tackled her _'mother'_ who give an equal happy hug

"ve~ are you ok there Gil ? who are you're friend over there ?" Feliciana ask motioning to the sniffling quiet teary eyed blonde gir

"she is Maddie mama isn't she awesome?" Gilbert asked while looking at the canadian who is being comforted by Arthur hugging her _'daughter'_ while Russia carry Hongkong on his shoulder towards his _'wife' _ one by one the parents get their children and went home

* * *

**CaissaG:yay I'm done and oh happy new year everyone !**

**JhulynP: happy new year too! and oh please please follow , and review okay thank you and oh one follow and review is equal one slap to CaissaG tnx**

**CaissaG : hey !**

**JhulynP : *throws some mangoes outside***

**CaissaG : *runs to get the mango***

**JhulynP : bye everyone!**


	4. opening the daycare

**CaissaG : my science teacher is such a ragazza and my new partner is NicoleN say hi!**

**NicoleN: H~hi **

**JhulynP : stop scaring her wits out of her damn air head **

**CaissaG : yeah yeah mother , and oh by the way this chapter is about hetalia ofcourse**

**JhulynP : I wonder why life is such a bitch**

**CaissaG : but life is not a dog *pouts* and oh hetalia doesn't belong to me and hidekaz himaruya please pretty please put phillipines on hetalia thank you  
**

* * *

"hola mi hija! "Antonio barged in to Maria's room which is full of yellow , red , white , blue things

"zitto pomodoro bastardo ti svegli mia figlia " Lovina hissed as she carries a tray full of maria's favorite food when Maria became a child and her daughter she vowed to give Maria the love she din't experience in other words she's spoiling her

"eh , wood mowning mama , papa!"Maria smiled at her parents

"see you wake mi figlia up you're such a bastardo!" Lovina shrieked "if you weren't my mar~ I mean the padre di mio figlio I would personally take you down!" but Antonio is unfazed

"eh , mama do you mean take papa down and kiss him?"Maria asked innocently but Lovina blushed at the question _'she's just a kid she didn't know such things but what i~if she would grow with out such love what if I haven't been good enough because-__'_ but her train of thougths where on hold

"like this?"Antonio asked as he kissed the Italian in the

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

as Heracles and his twin sons yoong-soo and hyung-soo are sleeping while their mother Sakura Karpusi is making their meal yoong-soo unknowingly sniffing the air mixed with the sweet aroma then he jerks awake

"yay! breakfast time!"Yoong-soo runs making his twin jerks awake too

"shut-up! it's too early " Hyung whined as he tries to throw a pillow on an empty space where his brother was their mother peeked

"it's time to eat Hyung and please wake your dad thank you" Sakura said Hyung just nod

"hey papa it's breakfast wake up"Hyung tried to wake his dad

"okay...I'll be there...in a...minute"Heracles said barely above whisper scratching his head

"mom , what are you doing~da-ze?!"Yoong asked

"shut up don't disturb mom she's cooking!"Hyung ordered

"hmmm...what are you cooking?"Heracles askedas he wrapped his hands on Sakura's waist

" e~eggs and fried rice...Heracles-kun"Sakura blushed

"ooooh, dad is being sweet I wonder who will be the one who will be all lovey dovey to me ~da-ze?"Yoong-soo asked too loudly (a/n:he's a cock blocker I know )

"shut-up you're too young and too loud for that!"Hyung sscolded his brother

"and you're to strict that girls are scared of you , beeh!"Yoong-soo stick out his tongue at his brother

"and you're too childish!"Hyung-soo answered back while throwing an egg to his brother's face

"and you're hair is so long girls think you're a lesbian!~da-ze!"Yoong mocked while throwing a spoon while Hyung easily dodged it

"is that an attack and you think girls will love you you can't even throw a spoon!"Hyung mocked again and throws a fork and Yoong catched it with ease

"boys stop it!"heracles ordered the other people in the house is surprised when they see for the first ime Heracles in his not sleepy form which the kids find extremely scary so they stopped

* * *

after the accident of some countries turning into their opposite gender Francis made up his mind and will open a day-care center for the kids and he read in the books that girls like boys who adore kids

"WELCOME to Bonnefoy daycare Center!"Francis welcomed as the bell signal chimed and came Alice with her daughter Madeline holding her mommy's hand tears are forming on her eyes

"bonjour mon petit"Francis cooed at the blonde girl

"frog , don't you dare do that like you didn't know her!"Alice warned

"mais Alice première impression est importante"she said

"ew , don't you dare go pedo i=on my daughter you frog!"ice shrieked while smacking the french man on the head

"ouch , no need to go psycho ma chérie" Francis said nursing his head

"frog , I need you to take care my daughter and she must be better in one piece when I return or I bloody swear in the name of Merlin that you will never see your vital regions and I mean it"her voice is dripping with venom that will put russia shame

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

just joking no one beats Russia in the creeping contest well except belarus that girl is psycho

"no worries ma chérie" Francis then winked and escorted Madeline to the play room

"have a nice day love!"Alice waved good bye to her daughter

"don worry I will ma chérie!"Francis answered

"not to you bloody frog!"she sad before storming out of the daycare center Francis lead Madeline to the play room where the other kids Sealand Hongkong and the others Maddy look at the other kids who are quiet energetic a girl wearing white shirt and red skirt running towards MAddy

"hello tita Francis who's that ~po?"the girl asked

"hello Maria it's Madeline and it's not aunt I'm a boy so it's uncle "Francis smiled as he rub the girl's head playfully as Maria pull the girl into a bunch of other girls such as Freya (fem-Iceland) and Mai (vietnam)


End file.
